Adam Lambert
Adam Mitchel Lambert (ur. 29 stycznia 1982 w Indianapolis) – amerykański piosenkarz, autor tekstów piosenek, aktor teatralny. W maju 2009 roku zdobył drugie miejsce w ósmej edycji American Idol. 23 listopada 2009 roku wydał swój debiutancki album For Your Entertainment. Płyta zadebiutowała na 3. miejscu listy Billboard 200. Album sprzedał się w nakładzie ponad dwóch milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Spis treści *1 Życiorys *2 Kariera *[https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Lambert#American_Idol 3 American Idol] *[https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Lambert#Po_American_Idol_.E2.80.93_For_Your_Entertainment 4 Po American Idol – For Your Entertainment] *[https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Lambert#Trespassing 5 Trespassing] *6 Dyskografia *7 Trasy koncertowe *8 Przypisy *9 Linki zewnętrzne Życiorys Urodził się w Indianapolis w stanie Indiana jako syn projektantki wnętrz Leili oraz pracownika Novatel Wireless Ebera Lamberta[1]. Ma młodszego brata, Neila. Wychował się w rodzinie żydowskiej. Krótko po jego narodzinach rodzina przeprowadziła się do San Diego, gdzie dorastał na ranczo Peñasquitos. Uczęszczał do Deer Canyon Elementary School, Mesa Verde Middle School, gdzie był zwycięzcą konkursu „Airband” (za Thriller Michaela Jacksona) oraz Mount Carmel High School (MCHS), w której należał do koła teatralnego, chóru, a także występował w szkolnym jazzowym zespole „MC Jazz”. Kariera Pierwszy raz pojawił się na scenie gdy miał dziesięć lat. Grał Linusa w szkolnym przedstawieniu teatralnym You’re a Good Man, Charlie Brown. Gdy miał 19 lat opuścił USA, aby przez dziesięć miesięcy podróżować z Anita Mann Productions. Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych występował w komicznej operze w Orange County CA. Zagrał Joshuę, obok Vala Kilmera, w musicalu The Ten Commandments: The Musical. Lambert był jedynym aktorem, który dostał pozytywne recenzje. Oprócz aktorstwa był wokalistą zespołu „The Citizen Vein” ze Stevenem Sidelnykiem, Tommym Victorem i Monte Pittmanem. W tym czasie był również dublerem Fiyera na Broadwayu oraz grał w musicalu Wicked w Los Angeles. Od 2004 roku regularnie występował na Upright Cabaret and the Zodiac Show współorganizowanym przez członkinię zespołu Pussycat Dolls Carmit Bachar. Od 2012 roku zaproszony do współpracy z zespołem rockowym Queen. W ramach projektu QUEEN + Adam Lambert 7 lipca 2012 wystąpił na stadionie miejskim we Wrocławiu w ramach Rock In Wrocław Festiwal. ''American Idol'' Na przesłuchanie do ósmej edycji American Idol wybrał się do San Francisco. Podczas przesłuchania zaśpiewał dwie piosenki: Rock with You Michaela Jacksona i Bohemian Rhapsody zespołu Queen. W półfinałach zakwalifikował się do TOP 13 i dołączył do drugiej grupy, w której byli Allison Iraheta i Kris Allen. Lambert i Allen stali się współlokatorami w rezydencji Idola. Podczas tygodnia Michaela Jacksona zaśpiewał Black or White wywołując aplauz od wszystkich czterech jurorów. Paula Abdul przewidziała wtedy, że dostanie się do finału. W następnym tygodniu wykonał piosenkę Ring of Fire. Podczas gdy Randy Jackson, Kara DioGuardi i Paula Abdul zachwycali się jego repertuarem, Simon Cowell nazwał to „pobłażliwymi śmieciami”. W czasie nocy z Motown, Lambert zaśpiewał akustyczną wersję The Tracks of My Tears grupy The Miracles. Wszystkim sędziom występ się bardzo podobał, a Smokey Robinson złożył wykonawcy owację na stojąco. Gdy znalazł się w TOP 8 wykonał utwór Tears for Fears Mad World. Tym razem Simon Cowell wstał i pogratulował Lambertowi wykonania. Podczas kolejnych występów sędziowie uzgodnili, że owacja na stojąco jest najlepszym wyrazem wystąpień Adama. W TOP 7 zaśpiewał If I Can't Have You. Kara DioGuardi powiedziała, że jest to „najbardziej pamiętne przedstawienie”, podczas gdy Simon Cowell opisał jego wokal jako „nieskazitelny”. Paula Abdul nie mogła powstrzymać łez. W TOP 4 zaśpiewał jako pierwszy – wykonał utwór Whole Lotta Love Led Zeppelin. Simon Cowell skomentował: „To było jedno z moich ulubionych przedstawień… Nikt teraz tego nie pokona”. Zdjęcia Lamberta całującego mężczyznę ukazały się w czasie jego zmagań w programie. Początkowo sądzono, że obrazy nie wywrą żadnego wpływu na przebieg konkursu. Lambert potwierdził, że jest na tych zdjęciach, oświadczając, że nie ma nic do ukrycia i jest zawsze szczery odnośnie do swojego życia. Media spekulowały o jego orientacji seksualnej, sądząc, że byłby to pierwszy gej w American Idol. W wywiadzie dla magazynu Rolling Stone spytany o to, czy spekulacje dotyczące jego orientacji wpłynęły na końcowe głosowanie, Lambert zaczął się śmiać i powiedział „prawdopodobnie”. Na łamach tego samego magazynu potwierdził, iż jest gejem, a później został nazwanym „zdobywcą drugiego miejsca American Idol” (ang. The American Idol runner-up). 20 maja 2009 roku ogłosił, iż zdobył drugie miejsce ósmej edycji programu. W ostatnim odcinku wykonał składankę Beth, Detroit Rock City oraz Rock and Roll All Night z rockowym zespołem KISS. Przed ogłoszeniem wyników, razem z Krisem Allenem dołączyli do członków zespołu Queen – gitarzysty Briana May i perkusisty Rogera Taylora – i wykonali hymn We Are the Champions. Po wygranej Kris Allen powiedział, że „zasłużył na nią Adam”. Wyjaśniając tę uwagę, Allen powiedział: „Uważam, że Adam zasługuje na zwycięstwo. Jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych wykonawców, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem”. Po American Idol – For Your Entertainment W maju 2009 roku magazyn Billboard potwierdził, że jego debiutancki album zostanie wydany w listopadzie 2009 roku. Był gościem w Larry King Live razem z Krisem Allenem, Paulą Abdul i resztą finalistów. Powiedział, że chciałby stworzyć album z różnymi rodzajami muzyki, m.in. rock, pop, muzyka elektroniczna, dance. Pracował z takimi producentami jak: Greg Wells, Ryan Tedder, Max Martin, Sam Sparro, RedOne, Dr. Luke, Linda Perry i wielu innych. 28 października 2009 roku ogłosił, że jego pierwszym singlem będzie For Your Entertainment wyprodukowana przez Dr. Luke. Został zatrudniony do nagrania ścieżki dźwiękowej Time for Miracles do filmu 2012. Singel pojawia się na For Your Entertainment. Od American Idol został nagrodzony trzema nagrodami: The Young Hollywood Award for Artist of the Year i The Teen Choice Award for Reality/Variety Star oraz nagroda za 'Ulubiony międzynarodowy teledysk' w 'Much Music Awards',ostatnio otrzymał też tytuł „Najseksowniejszego piosenkarza”. Uczestniczył również w American Idols LIVE! Tour 2009 z dziesiątką finalistów. Trasa zawierała 50 miast Stanów Zjednoczonych i Kanady od 5 lipca do 15 września 2009 roku. W listopadzie Lambert wystąpił podczas American Music Awards 2009. Podczas występu piosenkarz pocałował swojego basistę, i poruszał kroczem przy twarzy jednego z tancerzy, czym wywołał sprzeciw ze strony środowisk skrajnie konserwatywnych. Dzień potem odwołano jego występ w jednym z porannych programów, gdyż obawiano się, że ponowi swój występ. Lambert powiedział jednak w jednym z wywiadów, że podczas występu na AMA dał się ponieść słowom piosenki i nie planował pocałunku jako element choreografii. Magazynowi Rolling Stone powiedział, że „Kobiety robią to na scenie od wieków – prowokują swoją seksualnością – kiedy przez minutę robi to mężczyzna, wszyscy świrują. Mamy rok 2009 – to czas, by podejmować ryzyko, być odrobinę odważniejszym, czas by otworzyć ludziom oczy i jeśli to ich gorszy, to może nie jestem dla nich odpowiedni. Moim celem nie jest wkurzanie ludzi, ale promowanie wolności artystycznej”. Dużo mówił o istniejącym w show-biznesie tzw. double-standard, gdzie ludzie oburzają się na jego występ, podczas gdy to samo w wykonaniu kobiety byłoby bez problemu zaakceptowane i postawił sobie za punkt honoru nie przepraszać za swój występ. Od czerwca 2010 ruszyła trasa koncertowa Adama pod nazwa „Glam Nation Tour”. Towarzyszy mu Allison Iraheta (która była 4 w 8 edycji Idola)oraz Orianthi. Jak dotąd zdobywa same dobre recenzje, Lambert dokłada wszelkich starań by jego występy były „niezapomnianym show” w klimacie glam rocka. Trasa zakończyła się 16.12.2010 w Nokia Club w LA. Łącznie z festiwalami Lambert zagrał 113 koncertów; zarówno w Ameryce, jak i Japonii, Niemczech, Francji, Anglii, Szkocji itd. z czego większość koncertów była wyprzedana. Adam Lambert został nominowany do Grammy 2011 w kategorii „Best Male Pop Vocal Performance” za piosenkę „Whataya Want From Me”[2] jednak nagrodę tę otrzymał Bruno Mars za utwór Just the Way You Are. ''Trespassing Początkowo 20 marca 2012 (w Polsce 19 marca) miał się ukazać drugi studyjny album Adama ''Trespassing. Singlem promującym nową płytę został utwór „Better Than I Know Myself”, którego premiera odbyła się 20 grudnia 2011[3]. Premiera jednak została przesunięta z powodu chęci dopracowania albumu i nagrania kilku nowych piosenekhttps://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. Ostatecznie, premiera „Trespassing” miała się odbyć 15 maja 2012 roku. Stacje radiowe zaczęły emitować od 30 kwietnia drugi singiel z płyty, „Never Close Our Eyes”. Do nagrania nowej piosenki przyczynił się Bruno Mars. Na krążku znajdziemy utwory z gatunku pop i electropop. Teksty czternastu z siedemnastu piosenek napisał Lambert. Piosenkarz stworzył, skomponował i wyprodukował „Trespassing” z tak znakomitymi nazwiskami ze świata muzycznego jak: Dr. Luke, Bruno Mars, Pharrell Williams, Sam Sparro, BC Jean, Nikka Costa, Nile Rogers, Bonnie McKee, Claude Kelly i Benny Blanco. Obok świetnych, tanecznych kawałków, są również piękne ballady, przy których nie trudno się wzruszyć. Piosenki z tej płyty zmuszają do refleksji. Album został bardzo ciepło przyjęty przez krytyków muzycznych i słuchaczy na całym świecie. Krążek zadebiutował na 1 miejscu notowania Billboard 200 rozchodząc się w 78,000 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu od premiery, tym samym był najlepiej rozchodzącym się krążkiem i plikami cyfrowymi za oceanem. Lambert jest pierwszym otwarcie homoseksualnym artystą w historii, który tego dokonał. W lutym 2013r. Adam Lambert wraz ze swoim zespołem wyruszył w światową trasę koncertową promującą „Trespassing”- We are Glamily tour. Dyskografia : Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Adama Lamberta. Albumy *2009 – For Your Entertainment *2012 – Trespassing Trasy koncertowe *2009: American Idols LIVE! Tour 2009 *2010: The Glam Nation Tour *2012: We are Glamily Tour Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona internetowa artysta *Oficjalny Fan Klub artysty *http://adamlambert.socjum.pl/ Polska strona artysty] *Adam Lambert w bazie Internet Movie Database (IMDb) (ang.) [pokażfull|center|335 px